Love and Liberty
by Joseph Edward Logue
Summary: "The guy" goes to extract some revenge againt his ex. He is planning to kill her but will things go exaclty as planned. A sorta last showdown thing. Dedicated to two special authors ,check inside. I've stepped into his shoes for this one.


Love and Liberty. By Mako_eyez  
  
  
This fic is dedicated to Limp Bizkette and Anonymous4642. Who asked me to write a GTA fic.  
I'm not sure if Catalina is the gun happy bitch's real name , I only saw the name in Anon's fic.  
Thanx you guys. This is for you.  
  
This is written from "The guy's" Point of view. I put myslef in his shoes.  
  
I don't own the rights to Gta3.  
  
This was it. The big moment. The whole reason for all this shit. I'll be honest, I still love her. I guess now you're thinking, "What a fucking idiot, that bitch gunned you down". You'd be right I am a fucking idiot but you know what? Fuck you.  
I came to the place, a Mc Donald's restaurant. That Mc Donald's , was more than just a fast food place. They were selling meat, not the type you wanna put In your mouth and eat. Then again, there's a lotta sick fucks in Liberty. I know , I'm one of 'em.   
When I say they were selling whores; I don't mean "Hi , could I get a Big Mac, fries and a piece of pussy". The business was just a cover where they could launder the money they got from the poor bitches.  
The third floor , her office. I just had to get there without getting shot. Over the last few months my fire arm skills have improved. I could shoot a fucker from fifty feet with one eye closed. I entered the establishment and dropped my sports bag. I Took the Uzi from my jacket pocket and shot the first bastard who saw me. A crowd saw me, shit themselves and ran out the double doors.  
The main counter was filled with spotty teenagers each with an Uzi. These pluky bastards were gun happy but fucking stupid. I just swept my firing Uzi from the left to the right of the service counter killing all those , ugly, virgin teens. They weren't ever gonna get a taste of pussy , even if I didn't gun 'em. Those little brats where lying face down over the counter   
The elevator, that was the next step of my plan. I entered the elevator and proceeded to the third floor. My welcome was a big hairy motherfucker armed with a shotgun. I was ready for him and unloaded a few bullets into his face. Fuck, it was more holy than a priest's socks.   
I chose a direction at random; the left corridor. Fuck! , more of the faggots. I dived to avoid the gunfire. I raised myself up as two muscle-bound bastards (who I personally believe fucked each other at lunch breaks) came round the corner. I spoke to them."You know , there's one thing I hate about pistols only Six bullets." I felt like Dirty Harry. I was gonna ask if they felt lucky but I was a hurry. I made short work of them. I looked around and saw a Familiar Name on a golden doorplate. Catalina Garcia.  
I dropped the Uzi and drew my pistol. I wouldn't wanna put more than one hole in her. I knocked on the door. No answer. Bang!! I took the door down with a kick. I entered . There she was. Beautiful, sexy everything I wanted. "S'up Cat?" I asked. "Nothing , I've been waiting for you." She responded. "Is that so?" I asked , showing I was unamused . "You see, I wanted to give you you're share. I've felt awful about what I've done to my baby. I've missed every inch of you. Your whole body especially that dick." She said in the sexiest voice I had ever heard. "Is that so?" I asked. In all honesty I was horny. "Yeah baby. I wanna feel that cock inside me." She responded. I walked over to her , kissed her passionately, and said. "You just have to suffer. You know? I was angry at you. But you're just small time." I responded.  
I walked away from her with a smile on my face. A gun cocked. Bang!! the bitch shot me. Again!. "You know , I loved you once but I love money now" she cooed. The whore killed me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah fucking right!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm telling the story so I can't be dead. You dumb fuck!  
I walked away from her with a smile on my face. "You always were so trusting." she said whilst cocking her gun. Bang!!.  
  
A stake through the heart could kill a vampire. So a bullet through the heart could kill this monster.  
"You know. I loved you but you always were a bitch." I said to her as she drew her last breath.   
I took the car keys from her desk and left through the back door. I pressed the "S" keyring In the car park which caused a blue Stinger's headlights to flash. I got into the car and drove off.   
I took the detonator from my pocket and pressed the attractive red button. A loud explosion was heard behind me as the restaurant was blown apart by the explosives stored in my sports bag.(forgot about the bag didn't you)  
  
"I loved her, but now I only have one love. Grand Theft Auto."  
  
  
I enjoyed writing this. Hope you enjoyed reading it. R+R if you liked it. Thankyou. 


End file.
